Twist in Fate
by moonrose221
Summary: Samantha "Sam" Ichijouji attends a school for kids with disabilities. She in love with Taiki Kudo. And learns her baby brother is not only under mind control to take over the digital world but like her has a goggle fetish! What is a Nemesis senshi to do?


Twist In Fate

Chapter 1: Samantha's Brother is WHAT?!:

Fourteen year old Samantha 'Sam' Ichijouji sighed as she limped back to her dorm. Four years ago she was in a car accident that left her with a slim chance of walking. Doctors were stunned she was even alive. Samantha, contrary to what the press thought wasn't at a school for gifted children. It was a boarding school for children with health problems. A boy the same age as her named Taiki Kudo was walking down the hall. Hands in his shorts pockets. "Sammy! Come on. My mom's here to take us to the Hunters meeting. The clock shop owner said there's a new threat we need to be aware of. The tamers, warriors, and DATS teams are gonna be there too." "I'm coming Taiki."

Sam and Taiki walked into the clock shop owner's store. Jeremy asked, "I know I've suggested this the gods know how many times. Can we please call you something else other than Bagramon?" The clock shop owner said, "If you can find something that would fit." Samantha suggested, "Why not Clockwork? Or even Chrono." Tagiru a bouncy thirteen year old said, "I like Clockwork better." Taiki looked around the room. "We all in agreement?" The others nod. "All right. It's decided we're gonna call you Clockwork now." Sam settled next to Taiki, "So what's this new threat?" She asked. Clockwork said, "In the eastern sector of the Digital World there is an evil force controlling a digidestined. One Miss Ichijouji knows well." Sam asked real confused, "I do?" Clockwork nodded, "Yes. Though he calls himself the Digimon Emperor. His real name is Ken Ichijouji. Your little brother." Sam was wide eyed for a moment before excusing herself. Grabbing her cane as she limped out of the clock shop. At the others confused looks Taiki responded, "She's got anger issues right now. Samantha is deadlier with that thing than you think. A known rapist tried to make off with a younger student at three in the morning and Sam chased him down the street with her cane wielding it like a katana."

Samantha after about thirty minutes cried for a good ten minutes before heading back. Taiki wrapped his arms around her before humming a tune that was too familiar to the plum haired girl.

 _Everyone considered him the coward of the county_

 _He never stood one single time to prove the county wrong_

 _His mama named him Tommy but folks just called him yellow_

 _But somethin' always told me that they were Tommy wrong_

 _He was only ten years old when his daddy died in prison_

 _I looked after Tommy cause he was my brother's son_

 _I still recall the final words my brother said to Tommy_

 _"Son my life is over, but yours has just begun_

 _Promise me son_

 _Not to do the things I've done_

 _Walk away from trouble if you can_

 _Now it won't mean you're weak_

 _If you turn the other cheek_

 _I hope you're old enough to understand_

 _Son you don't have to fight to be a man"_

 _There's someone for everyone_

 _And Tommy's love was Becky_

 _In her arms he didn't have to prove he was a man_

 _One day while he was workin'_

 _The Gatling Boys came calling_

 _They took turns with Becky_

 _And there was three of them_

 _Tommy opened up the door and saw his Becky cryin'_

 _The torn dress the shattered look was more than he could stand_

 _He reached above the fireplace and took down his daddy's picture_

 _As his tears fell on his daddy's face he heard these words again_

 _"Promise me son_

 _Not to do the things I've done_

 _Walk away from trouble if you can_

 _Now it won't mean you're weak_

 _If you turn the other cheek_

 _I hope you're old enough to understand_

 _Son you don't have to fight to be a man"_

 _The Gatling boys just laughed at him when he walked into the bar room_

 _One of them got up and met him half way across the floor_

 _When Tommy turned around they said, "Hey look old Yellow's leavin'"_

 _But you could have heard a pin drop when Tommy stopped and locked the door_

 _Twenty years of crawlin' was bottled up inside him_

 _He wasn't holding nothing back_

 _He let 'em have it all_

 _When Tommy left the Bar room not a Gatling boy was standing_

 _He said, "This one's for Becky" as he watched the last one fall_

 _And I heard him say_

 _"I promised you dad_

 _Not to do the things you've done_

 _I walk away from trouble when I can_

 _Now please don't think I'm weak_

 _I didn't turn the other cheek_

 _And papa I hope you understand_

 _Sometimes you gotta fight when you're a man"_

 _Everyone considered him the coward of the county_

Sam hugged her closest friend. "Thanks Taiki. I really needed that." Taiki smiled, "No problem Sammy." Angie had an 'aww' look on her face. So did everyone else for that matter. Tagiru realized, "Hey you know. Neither of you ever told us about the school you both go to." Taiki sighed. He knew this should have come up by now. "When I was five. I got hit by a car. The doctors all said I'd have fainting spells whenever I overdid something. Last year my mom said she had enough and rather than let me continue in public school I re-enrolled in the school I go to now. It's a school for kids with health issues. Like seizures, hypoglycemia, insomnia, PTSD, accident victims who managed to escape with little damage, even rape, and assault victims." The others were wide eyed in shock. Angie was the most shocked. She knew he had fainting spells. She didn't know there was a medical reason for it. Sam had the exact same story Taiki did. Except she pushed her little brother out of the way. She now walked with a limp and used a cane. Ren asked, "Sam how old were you when the accident happened?" Samantha replied, "Ten years old. So four years ago. I was comatose for a week. I had a really hard time with school and walking. Ken encouraged me to walk again and my parents down played his role in my recovery."

Ryouma had a dangerous aura around him as his eyes glowed green. "Did they even realize they were hurting him emotionally? I bet the fact he was compared to you was why he became the ideal target for some evil asshole." Ewan's eyes narrowed, "I bet that Myotismon bastard from four years ago is the one who is responsible for this crap." Jeremy nodded, "I wouldn't put it passed him. Though Shoutmon's sector isn't where the new fight will be." Said dragon replied, "It'll be in Azulongmon's territory. Though I can't stand him. Or Zhuquiaomon. Azulongmon is of the belief light is good and darkness is evil." Samantha spoke up, "It's impossible for darkness to be destroyed. Where there's light there will always be darkness." Christopher replied, "She's right. The moon itself is half in darkness. So lunar aligned digimon can be half dark. It's the same for demon lord and celestial digimon. Each demon lord can be good or evil depending on their values. Same with any celestial or fallen angel digimon."

Ren who was playing with his IPod said, "The fact that Ken is hiding from your parents in the Digital World. Means he's trying to come to terms with the fact you can't be the exact same as you were prior to your accident. The evil psycho is taking advantage of that fact and making him do things he normally wouldn't." The others were used to that. Ren wasn't the most talkative guy on their team. But when he did talk it usually involved some sort of advice that was strangely accurate.

An hour and a half later Taiki and Samantha were walking back into the school. They were extremely glad that tomorrow was only going until noon and that it was Friday so Sam would stay at Taiki's like she normally did. She hadn't gone home for Christmas or summer break since the accident. Her parents understood that she was trying to keep that sort of reminder out of the house. However she wondered if she did would she have kept whoever was controlling her little brother from controlling him? She sighed as she looked into the darkness of her dorm. She liked the dark. She always did. She was once the Princess of Darkness and Vengeance. Princess Deserei of Nemesis. Sailor Nemesis. She still had her henshin wand. It was her latent senshi powers that saved her life. Not that she would ever tell anyone. Doctors would line up just to get their hands on a sample of her DNA. Which was why she was so grateful to Dr. Trista Meiou. Sam smiled. Pluto was a life saver for coming to work at the school. So was Uranus for teaching her how to use her cane like a katana.

The next morning Samantha was sitting in her science class when she felt funny and collapsed. Taiki was out of his seat and caught her in seconds. Feeling a bit dizzy himself he excused them both to go to the nurse. Trista noticed when Taiki **and** Samantha came in there was trouble. She explained to the slightly dizzy boy about the soul bond he and Samantha shared. "So the reason I'm feeling dizzy is because I'm feeling ghosts of Sam's pain and dizziness?" Trista nodded, "Exactly that Taiki. However, Shoutmon said you were looking like you wanted to barf this morning. Lay down on the cot next to Sam. I'll be right back." Taiki sighed but listened to the Time/Space senshi. He wondered if he'd ever get used to the fact that his girlfriend and closest friend was once a Sailor Senshi. It was a lot to process at that point. Trista walked back into the room with a syringe. He knew what she planned. "Stay still Taiki." He winced when the needle went into his arm. But it wasn't that bad. The medicine made him feel tired so he thought she dosed him with a sedative to help his passing nausea.

Around one in the afternoon, Sam and Taiki were heading outside when Samantha felt her senshi powers stirring. She told Taiki to find Trista. The school physician was walking up to the pair as she created a portal to the Dark Ocean. Taiki's clothes changed to a black leather jacket over a dark red t-shirt, black biker jeans, silver chains on the jeans, black combat boots, a red bandana on his left arm, and a black metal berenja holstered on his right (Beelzemon's outfit sans the helmet). Samantha was in a black and dark purple senshi uniform. It was a dark grey bodice, black skirt, black sailor collar with three purple lines, dark purple bows, back bow see through at super length, black bubble sleeves, a black star gem in the middle of the front bow, grey elbow length gloves with black tops, black Uranus style boots, black heart earrings, a black choker with a dark purple star ornament, and a silver tiara with a black star stone.

The two landed in the trees as a blonde boy and a brunette girl and two digimon fought a group of Divermon. When the Divermon tried to grab hold of the brunette girl, Samantha stepped out with BlackGatomon beside her on her left. Taiki and Shoutmon flanked her on her right. "Enough!" She said with an imperious tone. "As Sailor Nemesis and Princess of Darkness I order you to stand down." The boy, girl, and their digimon huddled together in fear. This girl was the Princess of Darkness? Dragomon appeared and tried to take Sailor Nemesis as his queen. The boy in biker attire called out, "Shadow Ragnarok!" The girl Sailor Nemesis yelled out, "Nemesis Shadow Turbulence!" The two attacks destroyed the so called 'master' of the Dark Ocean. Sailor Nemesis asked gently, "Are you four alright?" The brunette girl said, "Yes we are. Thank you for helping us." The boy said, "It's no problem miss. Both I and my betrothed can't turn our back on people. It's why we have digimon as well." The blonde boy said, "I'm Takeru Takaishi. Call me Tk. This is my digimon Patamon." Patamon bowed best he could, "Nice to meet you." The brunette girl said, "I'm Kari Kamiya. This is my partner Gatomon." Gatomon said, "Hello." Sailor Nemesis powered down to reveal a girl who looked a lot like Ken. "I'm Samantha Ichijouji. This is my partner BlackGatomon." BlackGatomon bowed respectfully, "Pleasure to meet you Tk, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon." The boy in biker attire powered down to reveal a boy who reminded them of a mix of Tai, Matt, and Izzy. Brave, caring, and smart. "I'm Taiki Kudo. This is my partner Shoutmon. Samantha and I have a soul bond which is why when the Dark Ocean first tried to get to you Kari she felt it and collapsed in class. I caught her but felt dizzy myself so we went to the nurse." Tk said, "I don't see you guys in school." Sam said, "We go to a special boarding school in Shinonome for kids with health problems. We were both hit by cars when we were kids. Taiki had chronic fainting spells and I use a cane and walk with a permanent limp." Both were shocked. The four went their separate ways as Sam asked Taiki, "Well, ready to head back to school so we can get ready for the weekend we've got planned?" "You bet."

Taiki and Sam were lounging on the couch in the front room like normal while they waited for the others to get out of school. Sam snuggled into her reborn fiancé and current boyfriend's chest sighing contently. Ms. Kudo walked into the front room smiling, "So when are you two going to make things official?" Both teens' faces turn beet red in embarrassment. Shoutmon chuckled, "I think she meant when will you let you relationship be known to the public?" Sam huffed, "If I have my way never. Those sharks shouldn't butt into someone's personal life."

Sam nearly lost it a few hours later when she was overheard yelling, "Like hell I'll honor that damn arrangement dad!" there was a moment for her father obviously to reply. "I don't care! I'm already in a relationship!" Another moment of silence before. "Oh fuck no am I breaking up with the guy! You know what? I'm betting this is why Ken ran off! So you couldn't do the same thing to him your trying to do to me! I will never agree to an arranged marriage! So shut the fuck and stop trying to force me! I have a boyfriend and I intend to marry him! Goodbye father." Taiki said, "What was that about?" Sam sighed, "My father in his so called 'wisdom' is trying to arrange my marriage. He wants me to marry Hideaki Mashimo. I know that Hideaki is dating that Kiichi kid. I think his…" Hideaki burst in with his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Mashimo looked worried, "Sammy you didn't agree to the arrangement did you?" Taiki played the recording of Sam's end of the conversation. Mrs. Mashimo said, "Your father said you had no objections. But we know our son is in love with Kiichi. We refuse to agree as well dear. We hold the old ways. We know all about soul mates and bonds. We doubt you'd believe us but we're apparently descended from the few Venusian women who escaped to earth before the Silver Millennium fell." Sam replied, "You're from Venus? Oh wow Mina will be so thrilled! I should give you her number. I'm the reborn Nemesian senshi and Princess. Taiki and I were engaged back then." Taiki growled protectively, "And she wears the promise ring I gave her a year ago."

Mr. Ichijouji came to try to talk some sense into the Mashimo's that an arranged marriage would be good business and produce an heir. Plus the fact the bride to be was a genius they could have an empire. But he heard Taiki's statement about the promise ring. Taiki slipped his shoes as a girl in an orange, yellow, and blue sailor scout uniform walked up to him. The girl in the sailor scout uniform speaks first. "As the Senshi of Love and Princess of Venus, I refuse to bless the attempted arranged marriage of Samantha Ichijouji and Hideaki Mashimo. I do bless the relationship between Samantha Ichijouji and her soul bonded mate Taiki Kudo. Anyone who comes between their relationships will answer to me!" Taiki says, "Sir I love your daughter. I will see to it that she can fullfill her dreams and destiny." Mr. Ichijouji said, "Her destiny is to marry Hideaki Mashimo." Mrs. Mashimo was glowing light orange, "Cain I am not agreeing to this arrangement!" Mr. Mashimo says, "Neither will I. My son is already in a relationship. You may want more fame for 'making a good match' for your daughter but she already has a good man by her side!"

After her father left defeated. Sam looks upset and uses the Digi port to go to the same area Ken was in. Not that Samantha knew. Sam wandered around for about an hour. She sat down on a rock and Ken found her. "What are you doing here Sam?" Sam's eyes held hate and anger. "Newsflash dork. I have a digivice too. I came here to get away from dad for a while. The damn bastard." Ken asked, "What did he do?" Sam growled out, "He attempted to arrange my marriage. When I said in a letter last week that I was in a serious relationship. Sailor Venus even refused to bless the attempted marriage contract." Ken took off his glasses and sat on a rock across from his sister, "It must not be a match made by the gods if the Senshi of Venus refused to bless the contract." Sam huffed, "Taiki and I have a soul bond. He's my literal other half. The boy Hideaki Mashimo's soul mate is a guy named Kiichi." Ken looked surprised, "His soul mate is another guy?" Sam replied, "Yes. That's just how it happens sometimes. Why, is there a guy you have it bad for?" Ken blushed, "His name is Davis Motomiya. But I highly doubt he likes me like that. He's pinning after a girl named Kari Kamiya." Sam chuckled. Hanging around Mina had benefits. "Seems to me he's either in denial or is trying to make you jealous." Ken's face light up like a tomato. "You think?" Sam giggled, "I do. I'm good friends with a few gays and lesbians. They told me how they tried to force themselves to like girls or guys by pinning after one or how they were trying to convince themselves they were straight. Seems like denial is the most logical. We may have our issues but we can at least be there to give each other advice on love and all that jazz." Ken hugged his older sister, "Thanks for the input. Question is how do I get him out of denial?"

Sam smiled, "My friend Hideaki said he invited Kiichi to a romantic picnic. Maybe try something like that here with Davis." Ken smirked, "I may just do that." Sam wrote something down and handed it to Ken. "My email address. Let me know how things go. I look forward to the result." Ken nodded. "Of course let me know of the progress you and this Taiki boy have as a couple."


End file.
